powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Absorption
The power to absorb souls and utilize them in some way. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Variation of Absorption. Also Called *Soul/Spirit Collection/Consumption/Draining/Harvesting/Robbery/Stealing/Theft Capabilities User can absorb souls, while removing them from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Common advantages include adding the target's skills and abilities to users, or using the absorbed souls to augment user's own powers. Applications * Absorbing Regeneration * Assimilation Shield * Energy Empowerment * Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition * Knowledge Absorption * Life-Force Absorption * Power Absorption * Psychometry * Soul Empowerment * Soul Energy Absorption * Soul Removal * Obtain access to items hidden in soul, like Soul-Bound Weapon. Associations * Afterlife Prevention * Death Inducement * Absorption * Death Empowerment * Life Reduction * Reincarnation Denial * Shapeshifting to the absorbed soul's former shape. * Soul Channeling * Soul Destruction * Soul Manipulation * Soul Mutilation Limitations * May be limited to how much one can absorb. * May have a limit for how many souls one can contain. * May have limited range, including touch only. * May have to continually absorb souls to survive. * Soulless beings are immune. * May only be able to absorb certain kinds of souls, such as those belonging to supernatural beings. * Users of Soul Restoration, Absolute Restoration/Flawless Restoration can restore the souls of others. * Users of Soul Anchoring are immune. Known Users See Also: Your Soul Is Mine. Manga/Anime Television/Film Video Games Known Objects Gallery Kanna.JPG|Kanna (InuYasha) can steal the souls of anyone reflected in her mirror. Black Fog Dream Eater.png|Black Fog using Dream Eater to lethal effects, to devour an actual soul. File:Millennium_Earl_Devours_Danny.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) devours the "helix of life", or one's soul, from Danny, causing him to disintegrate. File:The_Barrier_of_Orichalcos.png|The Barrier of Orichalcos (Yu-Gi-Oh!) takes the soul of the losers and gives it to the God of Orichalcos. BuffySoul.jpg|Kathy Newman (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) stealing a soul. Soul Eater Angel.png|A Soul Eater (Angel) Liss.PNG|Liss Hubble (Angel: After the Fall) Liss Feeds.jpg|Liss Hubble steals a soul. ShangTsung.jpg|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) has the power to steal the souls of anyone he defeats. 406px-Soul_Gem.jpg|The Soul Gem (Marvel) can suck the souls of the living. 3093473.jpg|Hollows (Bleach) absorb and devour souls. File:Younger_Toguro_Absorbing_Souls.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) absorbing souls in order to feed his 100% form. Demongo.jpg|Demongo, the Soul Collector (Samurai Jack) Photon_Hand.png|Kaito Tenjo (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) using his Photon Hand Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) Soul Eater Evans.jpg|Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) absorbs the soul of his victims to become more powerful. Freddy Souls.jpg|The absorbed souls of Freddy Krueger's victims, physically portrayed as the screaming faces of his victims embedded in his chest. Dementor.jpg|Dementors (Harry Potter) can drain the souls of humans via the "Dementor's Kiss." Q-Bee.jpg|Q-Bee (Darkstalkers), queen of the Soul Bees. Charon.jpg|Charon (Charmed), a Soul Collector, can steal the souls of others, preferably good witches, and transport said souls to Hell. Pain_Human_Path_1.png|The Human Path (Naruto) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target and yanking the soul out of the body, killing them. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) can absorb the souls of others by drinking their blood. MuramasaAbsorbingMenos.jpg|Muramasa (Bleach) can absorb the souls of Hollows. Aaroniero_Revealed_2.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) can devour the souls of other hollows, adding their power to his own. Saigyou.Ayakashi.full.167087.jpg|The Saigyou Ayakashi (Touhou Project) can drain people souls when it's in Full Bloom Castiel becomes a god.png|After absorbing the 30-40 million souls of Purgatory, Castiel (Supernatural) was endowed with god-like power Skyrim dovahkiin.jpg|The Dovahkiin/Dragonborn (Skyrim) can absorb the souls of dragons, gaining their knowledge and powers Lord_of_evil.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time) Marceline.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) stated the only power her demon heritage granted her was the ability to suck souls, like her father. This allowed her to gain the specific abilities of vampires she had killed. Pantallazo-1.png|Alexia (Los Protegidos) it can absorb the soul of the people Soul_Eater_H.png|Soul Eater (Valkyrie Crusade) Amduscias_H.png|Amduscias (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon musician that steals the souls of mortals captivated by her recitals. Migar Prisoners.png|When the souls of the Migar Prisoners (Tracker) were brought to Earth, they took over human 'hosts' - absorbing the human souls into their own to ensure their survival - but killed the human inside in the process. Cole uses the Collector.png|Cole (Tracker) is able to use his Collector to capture and entrap the souls of the Migar prisoners. Zerochan.Kikyo.(Inuyasha).42922.jpg|Kikyo (InuYasha) must absorb the souls of others to keep herself alive. 20140924 063036604.jpg|Shadow Fiend/Nevermore (Dota 2). He is able to collect souls from enemies to get stronger (Necromastery) File:Jasmine_absrobs_souls_American_Dragon_Jake_Long.PNG|Jasmine (American Dragon: Jake Long) the Nix. Osiris_anime.png|Osiris the stand of D'arby (Jojo's bizarre adventure) can remove souls Daemon_Ritus.jpg|Daemon Ritus (Scooby-Doo; 2002 film) Absorption.gif|Franmalth (Fairy Tail) uses his Absorption Curse to absorb souls of others and magic to use their powers of use their forms. Spooky_buddies_03.jpg|Halloween Hound (Spooky Buddies) Necalli.jpg|Necalli (Street Fighter) feeds on the souls of strong warriors. D'HoffrynStealsSouls.png|D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) absorbs the Soul Glutton of all his souls. DeadSun-Character-GeinAsher-02-Monkeythumbz.jpg|Saradin vampires (Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun) consume souls as opposed to blood. Summoning Key BO3.png|The Summoning Key (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) has the power to preserve souls, but it can only be done after the moment of death. Deadhammer.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) stealing Hammer's soul. Soul Absorption.png|Nadakhan (Lego Ninjago) absorbing Kai's Soul and Fire Powers/Fire Manipulation/Pyrokinesis via Djinn Blade/Sword of Souls Left Hand Soul Absorption.gif|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D), thanks to his powerful Vacuum Breath, is able to absorbing souls. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absorption Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Soul Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries